A Broken Wrist
by Bagilia
Summary: Nobody ever had this sort of effect on her, except him. There was just something about him. Something about him that she really liked. How could he have such an effect on her? This was ridiculous. It was practically love at first sight. Anyways, what were the odds that he felt the same way right? AU. Kinda OOC. HALEB.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Just a hopeless thing I had in my head. **

**AU. Kinda OOC. ONESHOT (?) Should I make it a TWOSHOT (?)**

**Full hopeless A/N at the end. Read. Please?**

**On another note, my otp is ending...FML.**

* * *

_And I told you to be patient,__  
And I told you to be fine,  
And I told you to be balanced,  
And I told you to be kind,  
And in the morning I'll be with you,  
But it will be a different kind,  
'Cause I'll be holding all the tickets,  
And you'll be owning all the fines._

_Come on skinny love, what happened here?_  
_Suckle on the hope in light brassieres,_  
_My my my, my my my, my-my my-my..._  
_Sullen load is full, so slow on the split._

_-Skinny Love. Bon Iver. (Covered by Birdy, Ed Sheeran.)_

* * *

It's those stupid heels. Those stupid, yet gorgeous looking six inch high heels. All because of those damned heels. Those heels were the reason she was now sitting in the emergency room of a hospital, nursing, at least she thought what looked like a broken wrist. A broken wrist. On her right hand. Just her luck.

Just her frickin luck. Why her?

Out of the seven billion people in this world, why her? Sighing, Hanna let her eyes wander around the crowded room. A room full of doctors, but not even one to tend to her? What the hell. This was supposed to be one of the best hospitals in the city. _Seriously_. What was their motto? Increase patient's pain – by double, before tending to them? Sighing in frustration, Hanna rolled her eyes, before gingerly fingering her wrist. Wincing in pain, Hanna tried to move it – as lightly as possible, which resulted in an increased surge of pain shooting through her body. Yep. Definitely broken. Pursing her lips, Hanna watched as doctor after doctor zoomed passed after her. She had been there for what, half an hour? Could they not see her? Was she was invisible? She practically one of the most visible in that room. Her bright red dress made sure of that. So what was it? Leaning back, Hanna proceeded to stare at the snow white ceiling. Her lack of sleep almost causing her to black out, Hanna jumped as she heard a husky voice speak, quietly

"Hanna Marin?"

"Finally." Tearing her gaze away from the ceiling, Hanna sat up, prepared to launch into a huge speech about how long she had to wait for a tiny amount of medical attention. That was, until she actually caught sight of her doctor.

Standing in front of her was, perhaps one of the most good looking doctor she had ever come across. His black hair slightly longish, not too long as too look like a homeless guy. More of a hot lifeguard kind of look. His eyes a deep brown, almost the color of chocolate. His tanned skin, clad in blue scrubs, which totally suited him. Unlike the rest of the doctors, he lacked the signature white coat, which fortunately to Hanna, showed off his muscular biceps.

Lost, Hanna found herself speechless. Unable to form any words for some reason, she just nodded.

"Okay. I'm Doctor Rivers. Um – Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Finally finding her voice, Hanna shook herself of all her nerves. So, he was good looking guy. It's not like she hadn't seen any before.

"I think I broke my wrist."

"Ouch." Taking a step forward, the doctor offered her a small smile before examining her wrist.

As he took his hand in hers, Hanna felt the warmth from his fingertips. Something about how his fingers glided over her skin made her crave for more. Raising her gaze from her wrist, Hanna found him fixed on it. His face serious, his eyebrows creased as he examined her now slightly swollen wrist.

"This might hurt." He said suddenly, looking up only to find her staring intensely at him as he tried to move her wrist.

Unable to hold it in, Hanna let out a small of whimper of pain.

Dropping her wrist, he looked back at her, offering her a small smile.

"Sorry."

"It's fine." Hanna pursed her lips, waiting to hear what was coming next.

"So, it's definitely broken."

"Great." Muttering under her breath, Hanna rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be broken.

Chuckling at her reaction, Dr. Rivers took her wrist in hand again, this time more gently than before,

"Would you mind, if I asked you how you broke it?"

"I tripped." Hanna muttered, a smile tugging at her lips.

Taking a glance at her shoes, the doctor raised his eyebrows knowingly. Shrugging her shoulders, Hanna said, as nonchalantly as she could.

"You know what they say. Beauty is pain."

Laughing, while letting go of her wrist for the second time, Dr. Rivers made his way to the drawer full of medical supplies opposite to her, before talking

"Well, you need a cast for about two weeks."

"Great." Said Hanna, sarcastically as she stared at him, rifling through the drawer, obviously searching for something,

"We have pink, blue and white."

"Sorry?" Hanna suddenly found herself confused, what was he talking about? Why was he naming these colors?

"For your cast? The color?" Shaking his head, he replied, a smile toying on his lips as he stared her, scrunching up her nose

As if to talk to herself, Hanna opened her mouth,

"Well the pink would clash horribly with my dress and it kinda makes me look fat. And the blue would just look extremely weird, so…." Hanna trailed off, contemplating with her decision

Suppressing a laugh threatening to burst out, the doctor just raised his eyebrows while pulling her out of her internal debate,

"So then, white?"

"Huh, what?" Hanna asked, twirling a piece of her hair. Realization dawning on her,

"Oh yeah, white is fine."

A light smirk on his face, he couldn't help but tease,

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head when you fell?"

Smiling, Hanna couldn't help but find herself biting her lip, something she usually did when she was nervous. Staring into his deep chocolate brown eyes, Hanna found herself lost in them. She hardly noticed what he was doing, trusting him completely. She never acted like this flustered, speechless and breathless. Nobody _ever _had this sort of effect on her, except him.

There was just something about him.

Something about him that she _really _liked.

Jerking back to reality, Hanna scrunched her eyebrows as she tried to understand what he was in the middle of explaining to her.

"So, I'll see you then." The doctor finished, staring into her eyes. He watched her as she scrunched her eyebrows, taking a minute before replying

"Right."

His face breaking out into a smile, he couldn't help but ask,

"Did you even hear what I just said?"

"Not really." Hanna sighed before shifting her gaze down to her white cast.

"I need to see you next week so that I can take the cast off, Okay?" He offered her a small smile as she nodded her head, leaping off the bed, grabbing her purse to make her way out.

"Thanks" she murmured, smiling at him

"It's no problem." He watched as she made her way out of his sight. Biting his lip, he sighed.

There was just something about her.

Something about her that he _really_ liked.

_+:+_

"Did you ask him out?" Spencer asked, popping a piece of buttered popcorn into her mouth.

"No." Hanna stuffed her left hand into the popcorn bowl.

"Well, why not?"

"Cause, You can't just ask your doctor out."

"He won't be your doctor in a week." Spencer said, pointedly.

"Yeah, but still." Rolling her eyes at her best friend, Hanna turned her attention to the movie playing in front of her.

"But what? C'mon, You just said that you really liked him!"

"But that doesn't mean that he likes me too!"

"So? Stop acting like a giggly shy highschool kid and ask him!"

Raising her eyebrows, Hanna just stared at her friend.

"Even if he says no, it's not like he lives right next door to you! You probably won't see him again." Trying to persuade her friend, Spencer exclaimed.

Sighing, Hanna picked at the white material on her wrist.

"You really think I should?"

"Yes. I do!"

"Really?"

"Yes."

_"Really?"_

"Yes."

_+:+_

Hanna sighed as she strummed her fingertips on the crisp white sheets of the bed. She had just reached the hospital five minutes ago. After a week of concerned strangers, itchiness and stiffness, here she was, ready to get rid of the huge cast on her wrist. The cast which was white about a week ago was now covered in scribbles, marks and incoherent nonsense,

"Hi."

Hanna shifted her gaze from her cast, her eyes meeting his chocolate brown orbs, a small smile complete on his face. Her palms sweating, butterflies forming in her stomach she managed to murmur a small greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

"Great.", flashing her pearly white teeth for just a second, Hanna let her eyes wander across his body, biting her lip. He looked exactly the same as he did a week ago. Hot. Extremely Hot.

Breaking their obvious sexual tension, The doctor reached forward and took Hanna's hand gently in his, her touch sending a wave through his skin; before saying

"Let's get this cast off, shall we?"

_+:+_

"Well, that's it."

"That's a lot of casting material." Widening her eyes at the pieces of white matter along with a pair of scissors on the floor, Hanna wondered how she was able to bear that for so long.

"Yeah, well you broke your wrist pretty bad."

"I can see that." Her gaze shifting from the floor, she raised her eyes to his level – just for a second. Catching his gaze, Hanna practically melted. She hardly even knew him. How could he have such an effect on her? This was ridiculous.

It was practically love at first sight.

But did that even exist?

Little known to her, she wasn't the only one who was feeling this way. The man sitting diagonally opposite to her had the same thought flow. She had an effect on him that nobody had ever had on him before. It took all of his will power for him not to kiss her right now. It was driving him crazy.

Opening her mouth, Hanna struggled to get her next words out.

"Is that it?"

"Yeah, it's all done."

Offering him a small smile, Hanna raised an eyebrow

"Any advice on how I can avoid this again?"

Chuckling, the doctor replied, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Well, I could tell you to stop wearing such high heels, but then, would you even listen to me?"

"Probably not." Giggling, Hanna, offered him a smile. Leaping off the bed, she hesitated, Spencer's words ringing in her ears. Should she? Or should she just forget about it?

Anyways, what were the odds that he felt the same way right?

Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Hanna bit her lip, before taking a deep breath.

"Well, Thanks, again."

"It's no problem." Biting his lip, he watched as she walked away.

Shaking his head, he bent down to pick up the scissors on the floor He should have just asked her out. He was lucky if he ever saw her again.

"Dr. Rivers?" He raised his head, his gaze landing on the petite blonde in front of him, who was twiddling her thumbs nervously.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I – uh. I just needed to ask you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"Okay. I was – um, I was wondering whether youwannagooutwithme?" Hanna slurred the last part of her question, her nervousness getting the best of her.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." He smiled apologetically.

Taking a deep breath, Hanna fought down the urge to walk away before murmuring softly,

"I was wondering whether you would want to go out with me?" Hanna stared into his eyes for just a second before opening her mouth again,

"You don't have too, I just - I needed to ask, cause I really like you and I just wanted to know whether you wanted to. That's all."

Laughing at her awkwardness, He took a step closer to her before giving her the same cocky smirk he had before, the one that made her go weak at her knees.

"I would love too."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, there's just one problem."

"What?"

"I have no clue what your name is."

Laughing he replied, "It's Caleb."

* * *

_Let's waste time_  
_Chasing cars_  
_Around our heads_

_I need your grace_  
_To remind me_  
_To find my own_

_If I lay here_  
_If I just lay here_  
_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_- Chasing Cars. Snow Patrol._

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys. I know I promised you guys aAU multi chap, but I kinda hit a writers block for that, and this hopeless little thing popped into my mind. I promise you, I will get that story up soon, as soon as I figure out how to get past my stopgap, but until then I might just write these hopeless little oneshots.**

**Okay so, **

**DO YOU GUYS WANT A SECOND CHAPTER? Or should I leave it as an oneshot? Review and tell me, If I get enough positive feedback, I wll write the second one. **

**Until then,**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! Most of you wanted a second chapter, so here we are! **

**Lets put it this way, shall we.**

**IF I GET MORE THAN EIGHT REVIEWS, with positive feedback, I may MAKE THIS INTO A FIVE SHOT. With glimpses into the future. How does that sound, good enough? **

**Review then.**

**TheGodOfAllGods: We've been friends since we were chubby little kids in playgroup. I've known you for more than thirteen years, and I've been there for every single one of your birthdays. Birthday gift or not. Whatever. I baked for you. You've been there for all my birthdays too, party or not. I think this is the first time we're not together, and that's sadd. But, it's your birthday, and I miss having my silent, studious neighbor. I also missed having you proof read my chapters, but that's a totally different thing. I hope you're having fun, and having a great time, with great food ;). Happy Birthday, kiddo! I'll see you next week! Have a great time :) it sucks that I leave when you get back. It sucks that I'm not there for your birthday. And it sucks not see you. Whatever. I miss you :'(. ILY. XOXO. :* Message me when you see this :)**

**P.S: TheGodOfAllGods- This one's for you!**

* * *

_You know there's no need to hide away  
You know I tell the truth  
We are just the same  
I can feel everything you do  
Hear everything you say  
Even when you're miles away  
Cause I am me, the universe and you_

_- Universe & U. KT Tunstall_

* * *

It's the shoes. Again. Not for the same reason though. Right now, she's kneeling on the floor, searching. Searching for the right pair of shoes. She's usually not like this. Usually she slips on the perfect dress, with the perfect shoes, and the perfect hair and waltzes out the door.

But today, for some reason, she's in a panic. She doesn't know what to do. The black dress? Or the red one? Should she wear her hair up, or down? And the shoes. Why can't she find the right pair of shoes. Out of the thirty three pairs of shoes she owns, why can't she find the right one?

Was getting ready for a date supposed to be this hard?

_+:+_

She's finally decided on the black dress, it shows off all her curves. She wears her hair down, just flowing over her shoulders. And she's finally found her black pumps, the one which pinches her toes – ever so slightly, but it's worth it cause it makes her look more sexier than ever.

She's never felt so nervous for a date. She's never felt this way before, the uneasy feeling in her stomach, the sweating of her palms, the indescribable need to bite her lip. She takes this as a good thing.

_That maybe love at first sight actually exists._

By the time she's ready, she's about fifteen minutes late. Glancing at the clock, she widens her eyes, before making her way towards the hall. He's late too. Maybe it's the traffic. Maybe he's just running late. Whatever, he would be here soon, right?

Bored, she plonks herself down on the sofa. And waits.

_+:+_

He's an hour late. Sixty minutes. Sighing, Hanna gives up. Maybe she's been stood up. He would have called otherwise. Told her that he would be late. But after the numerous times she's checked her phone, she can't help but shake that feeling.

The feeling that she's been stood up.

After another fifteen minutes of waiting, or rather staring at the door and blanking out, she really gives out. Maybe he's not coming. Maybe he didn't want too.

Walking towards her kitchen, Hanna doesn't want to be alone tonight, she wants some company. It's only a split second before she makes her decision, grabbing her phone. The next thing she knows is that she's sending a fully detailed text to Spencer, asking her to come over.

Placing her phone down on the kitchen island, she starts making her way towards her bedroom, what was the point of wearing the dress now? She's about halfway there when she hears the doorbell ring. That was fast. Did her text really scream that much of desperation?

Opening the door, she couldn't help but open her mouth

"You're early."

"You're beautiful." Caleb couldn't help but blurt out. She looked absolutely breathtaking. He didn't know whether she would still be there, he was more than an hour late.

"You're late." Hanna sighed, before leaning against her doorframe.

"I thought you said I was early?" Caleb couldn't help but reply, a light smirk on his face. Pausing for just a second, he then replied

"Yeah, I am pretty late. I – I got a bit busy in the hospital."

"Why didn't you call?"

"I kinda lost your number."

A small smile couldn't help but creep into Hanna's face.

"You lost it?"

"Yeah. But I didn't lose the restaurant's number, so I pushed our reservation." He finished, waiting to see whether she would still go out with him.

Hanna took a minute, staring at the guy In front of her. So he didn't stand her up. He was just late. Extremely late. Normally she would have just closed the door on his face, and then wallow in self-pity. But there was something about him.

So, she decides to make the best out of it,

"Sure. Let's go."

_+:+_

He takes her to a small, cosy Italian place. The one she's been dying to try. It's like he reads her mind, knows what she wants. She's never felt this way before. Something about him just gives her hope.

They sit across each other, staring at the menu. She can feel him though, his eyes, watching her every move. Just the way he looks at her, brings butterflies in her stomach. She raises her eyes to his level, catching his gaze. They continue to stare at each other, in perfect silence, offering each other small smiles.

Although he would never admit it, Caleb felt nervous. Actually he felt like an ass for losing her number. And then showing up more than an hour late, but most of all, he just felt nervous. He was never nervous. Just the way she looked at him made him smile uncontrollably.

He was amazed how he could feel so much in such little time.

They were falling for each other. They were falling for each other, fast.

_+:+_

They're walking in the park. It's her idea. Her elbows brushing against his, every few seconds, sending a tingling sensation under both of their skins.

Feeling bold, Caleb takes her hand in his, her skin so soft to touch. Weaving her hand through his, Hanna can't help but now smile through their conversation. They were surprising each other by how comfortable they felt with each other.

Halfway through their comic conversation, Hanna – engrossed in the conversation, doesn't notice losing her balance, by the time she realizes, she hold on tightly to his hand, trying to steady herself.

Acting on impulse, Caleb snaked a hand on her waist, helping her steady herself, before murmuring,

"Those shoes."

Listening to him, Hanna couldn't help but laugh.

She laughs – and he thinks it's the best sound he's ever heard.

_+:+_

They stop for gelato. Although she refuses at first, counting the number of calories in them – but he somehow manages to persuade her.

And so they're sitting on the bench, holding their ice creams.

She eats it slowly, savoring each bite.

But more importantly, she eats it slowly, because, for some reason, she doesn't want this date to end.

_+:+_

They finally arrive at her house, and they make their way up the driveway. Walking slowly, Hanna can feel the butterflies forming in her stomach, her palms sweating. She's never had such a close connection to anyone before.

It's amazing how she could feel so comfortable with someone she's known for less than a day.

_+:+_

Standing in front of her door, she mutters

"Well, this is me. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Caleb offers her a small smile.

Acting on impulse, again, he takes a step closer to her, before crashing his lips to hers. It took her a split second to respond, she wrapped her hands around his neck, tugging slightly at his hair. One of his hands was cupping her cheek, the other one making its way to her lower back. Just the feel of his lips against hers sent shivers down her spine

He kissed her chastely, slowly, taking in every moment.

They both broke away at the same time. Resting his forehead against hers, his lips barely an inch away from hers, he whispered softly

"I'll see you again?"

* * *

_Give me love like never before,_  
'cause lately I've been craving more,  
_And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go,  
You know I'll fight my corner,  
And that tonight I'll call ya,  
After my blood is drowning in alcohol,  
No I just wanna hold ya._

_Give a little time to me or burn this out,_  
_We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,_  
_All I want is the taste that your lips allow,_  
_My, my, my, my, oh give me love,_

_-_ _Give Me Love. Ed Sheeran_

* * *

**A/N: Remember, eight reviews, with positive feedback and this turns into a five shot!**

**Soooo, Review!**

**TheGodOfAllGods: I used synonyms. Happy Birthday :)**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I know that I haven't updated in soo long, my schedule was sooo crazy, and I finally got time to get this down on paper. Well, I reached nine reviews, thanks to all you wonderful, kind people in the world and well, A five shot. But I will not be expanding it further than that, there's not much you can do with AU actually.**

**If you have any prompts for any one shots for me, tell meeeee! I would love to write them! **

**Okay,**

**IMPORANT: These will be like flashes into the future, not continuous chapters.**

**Kay. Read on…..**

* * *

_She paints her fingers with a close precision  
He starts to notice empty bottles of gin  
And takes a moment to assess the sin she's paid for_

_A lonely speaker in a conversation  
Her words are spinning through his ears again  
There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for_

_Say what you mean, tell me I'm right  
And let the sun rain down on me  
Give me a sign, I want to believe_

_- The Ballad Of Mona Lisa. Panic! At The Disco_

* * *

Caleb sighed as he made his way into the ER, grabbing the top chart from the stack on the table, scratching his head as he stared at the crowd – just for a second. Flu season. It had to be flu season. Shifting his gaze back to the chart, he widened his eyes in concern

He made his way to the hospital bed, a familiar blonde sitting on it, tenderly holding her wrist

"Hanna?!"

Hanna jumped at the sound of his voice, as usual; she had been waiting for at least half an hour for medical attention.

She had tripped. Again.

And broken her wrist. Again. And here she was again.

"Caleb." She stammered. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that." He answered, his voice filled with concern, making his way closer to her.

"I think I broke my wrist. Again." Hanna offered him a small smile at the end of the sentence.

Caleb smiled, "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. It looks like you're kinda busy right now." Hanna stared pointedly at the overcrowded ER.

Rolling his eyes, Caleb picked up her wrist, gently, murmuring

"Flu season."

"Oh."

"Did you fall?"

"Whaddya think?" Hanna smiled at him, waggling her toes – which were peeping out of her Jimmy Choo's at him.

He laughed at her, gently fingering her wrist.

"Sorry." He said, noticing the pain evident on her face. Dropping her wrist, he questioned

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Hanna rolled his eyes at him. He could be so over-protective at times. She got that he was just looking out for her, and most of the times she found it extremely sweet – and maybe a turn on, but he could go a bit overboard sometimes. Staring into his chocolate brown orbs, she smiled

"It's just a broken wrist."

"I know, but still." He ended. A light smirk on his face, he leant forward, placing a small kiss on her forehead before asking,

"So, pink, blue or white?"

_:+:_

Hanna watched as he wrapped the white material around her wrist. A strange feeling setting over her, she said

"Déjà vu, huh?"

Caleb chuckled, wrapping the casting material around her wrist for a last time before catching her gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." He paused before continuing,

"Except this time, I don't have to stop myself."

"Stop yourself from what?" confused, Hanna asked.

"Stop myself from trying to kiss you." He crashed his lips to hers, the feeling of her lips immediately leaving him craving for more. One hand cupping the back of her head, tangling in her hair, while his other wrapped around the small of her back, dragging her body tightly against his. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck as the tip of her tongue flicked gently against his lips seeking entrance.

The sound of a moan filled the air. Reality hitting her, Hanna pushed slightly at his chest, her cheeks a bright red, before hissing

"Not here!"

"Why not?" Caleb breathed, not moving from his position. Both of his hands wrapped around her waist, he traced small patterns on her lower back.

"Because." She hissed, pushing at his chest again.

"What?" He breathed, the tip of his nose touching her earlobe, his breath causing goosebumps to form on her skin.

He waited for a minute, waiting for a response from her. Hearing nothing, he pushed the soft cottony material of her sleeve aside, revealing her soft creamy skin. Without wasting a second, his lips found her skin, his hands moving up and down her back as he traced her collar bone, assaulting it with a series of kisses, licks and nips.

"Ca…." Hanna struggled to get her words out. "Caleb. You. Need. To. Stop."

Placing one last feather of kiss against her skin, Caleb released her from his grip. Bringing his eyes upto her line of sight, he noticed her cheeks a crimson red. Chuckling, he placed one last kiss on the tip of her nose before shifting his attention back to her injury, before softly murmuring

"Tease."

_:+:_

Hanna sat on the couch, her head resting against Caleb's chest as they watched possibly the scariest movie on earth. A blanket draped over the two of them, Hanna couldn't help but sit as close to Caleb as she could. Giving him the liberty of choosing a movie to watch, was, possibly the worst thing she could have ever done.

She was so going to have nightmares now.

Hearing a scream from the television, Hanna couldn't help but jump and bury her face under the covers and into Caleb's chest. Laughing, Caleb spoke up

"You know, it isn't that scary."

"Speak for yourself." Hanna moaned, her head still buried in his chest. "I'm so going to have nightmares now."

"Well then you're lucky."

"Oh really?" Hanna raised her head. "And why is that?"

"Because, you just so be happen to be with the guy who is capable of making those nightmares disappear."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

Hanna giggled, resting her head against his chest. "Well, if you're so sure."

_:+:_

Hanna sat up. After that movie, sleep was definitely not an option.

She glanced to her right, only to find Caleb staring at her. Blushing, Hanna threw the blanket on him,

"Stop staring."

"Why?" Caleb asked pulling her closer to him.

"Because, it's creepy."

"I don't think it's creepy."

Hanna rolled her eyes at him. Getting up, she made her way into her kitchen. Pouring herself a glass of water, she almost didn't notice Caleb sneak up behind her, snaking both his arms around her waist.

Turning around so she could face him, she found his lips less than an inch away from his. Leaning forward, she wrapped both her hands around his neck, continuing from where they left off earlier in the day.

Hanna gasped as her body was propelled backwards, her back hitting the counter and his hands at her waist, lifting her up.

Giving her a cocky smile, Caleb wasted no time in reeling her in for another kiss, one of his hands on her thigh, the other on the small of her back, holding her close to him.

Breaking apart, Hanna let her hands roam his chest. Her breath heavy, she rested her forehead against his, an infectious smile on her face.

Lost in the moment, she couldn't help but suddenly blurt,

"I love you." Widening her eyes, Hanna anticipated his reaction.

Locking his eyes with hers, Caleb smiled

"I love you too."

* * *

_Boomin' like a bass drum  
Sparkin' up a rhythm  
Baby, come on!  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Rock my world until the sunlight  
Make this dream the best I've ever known  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight  
Take me down like I'm a domino  
Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go  
Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino_

_- Domino. Jessie J_

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Review :D They make my dayyyyy.**

**And again, If you have any ideas/prompts for me, leave it in a review, I'll see whether I can write it.**

**Reeeevvviiieeewwww.**

**Expect a update from me every weekend, my schedule's become a bit hectic now. It sucks, believe me.**

**Also, Favorite/Follow**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hiiiiiiiiii.**

**I officially suck, I know. But, I. Am. So. Exhausted. My eyes are literally struggling to stay open, but I said on the weekend, and well, my conscience would just drive me crazy if I didn't write. **

** Feel free to rip me apart with any snarky comments about my updates in the review section, kay? I seriously deserve them. And plus, they might even motivate me to update sooner!**

**Or you could be super kind to me.**

**Whatever. Your choice. Just review.**

**So I sat staring at my laptop for almost an hour thinking about how to start this chapter. It is so frickin hard to start a chapter.**

**But I finally got it. And when I wanted to update it, fricking FF decided to get attacked by some network attack (for those of you who didnt read their blog) And I spent more than 5 HOURS trying to update this crap. And Finally. It works! **

***happy dance***

**Read onnnnnnnnnn.**

* * *

_Sunday morning, rain is falling  
Steal some covers, share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy, living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road, get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you_

_- Sunday Morning. Maroon 5_

* * *

"You're gonna ask her to marry you?" Toby sat across his friend, staring at the diamond ring.

"Yup." Caleb smiled.

"Wow" Toby leaned back. "That's awesome."

"I know."

"Does she have any clue?"

"Nope. It's going to be a complete surprise."

"Are you sure?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know. They're girls. They have a way of knowing things."

"Yeah, well I don't think she does." Caleb finished, full of doubt. There was a perfectly formulated plan in his head. But Hanna knowing about it just screwed it up.

_:+:_

"So, how are things with you and Caleb?" Spencer questioned, downing the last of her coffee.

Hanna sighed, before answering, "They're amazing."

Spencer smiled at Hanna's happiness. It was pretty rare to see Hanna this happy. Caleb really made her happy.

So happy.

"Have you guys talked about the future?"

Hanna shook her head. "Not really. I think we're just taking it a step at a time. I mean I still feel like we moved in together, like, yesterday."

Spencer giggled, "Well, newsflash – that was more than two years ago."

Hanna smiled at her friend. For the first time ever, she actually felt happy. Like seriously happy.

She could picture her entire life with Caleb. Sure they had they're ups and down. Their silly little fights. But at the end of the day, he was always there for her, no matter what. He would help her through everything. Be there with her, every step of the time. And he loved her. And she loved him

What more could they need? It was like it was meant to be.

_:+:_

Hanna straightened her dress, flattening it around her waist. She scrunched up her nose.

Where the hell was Caleb? He told her to get ready and disappeared. Where did he go? Hanna sighed.

Slipping her glittery olive green pumps, Hanna turned sideways, taking a good look at herself in the mirror.

She looked good. She had bought the dress more than a week ago, and she was finally getting a chance to wear it.

Facing her back towards the mirror, Hanna glanced at the clock sighing again. Tilting her head slightly towards the right, she fidgeted with her necklace

Caleb walked into the room, prepared to apologize about being late. Planning a proposal was not easy.

It was not easy at all.

Smirking, he sneaked up behind her. Snaking both his arms around her waist, he placed a soft kiss on her neck before murmuring

"You look beautiful."

Hanna turned around, her cheeks slightly pink. Sticking out her lower lip, she raised her eyebrows

"Where were you?"

"I'm sorry. I had to help Toby with something." He offered her a smile before fingering the soft material of her dress. "I like the dress."

Hanna smiled. Looping her arms around his neck, she giggled, "I thought you would."

Caleb brought her face closer to his, placing a kiss on her lips.

Whining, Hanna pulled away.

"Caleb, I just finished my makeup!"

"And?"

"You're just gonna screw it up."

"Well you don't need it."

Hanna blushed even deeper. Relaxing against his arms, she leant forward, taking his lips captive.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

_:+:_

Stepping out of the car, the color drained from Caleb's face. He widened his eyes.

Hanna quickly shifted her gaze, noticing his sudden change in demeanor.

In front of them, was possibly, the longest queue for a restaurant they had ever seen. Hanna groaned. "Please tell me we aren't late for our reservation."

Caleb sighed, of course there had to be a queue. Of course they had to be late. It was just his luck. The one day he had something special planned, something very special, something like this had to happen. Something which just screwed up his plan.

His wonderful plan of getting Hanna to marry him was now spoilt. Now he had to come up with something else.

Feeling in his pocket, he took the little red velvet box in hand before releasing it. He would have to just do it at the right time. The entire night couldn't be a disaster, right?

Hanna wrapped her hand around his.

"Let's just go home and order some pizza or something."

Caleb immediately answered, "No. It's okay. We can find some other place to eat."

"Caleb… It's fine. We can always do it some other night. It's not like we have to do this tonight"

Caleb sighed again. He couldn't risk Hanna finding out, that was, unless she didn't already know. Although he wouldn't admit it, Toby's words had kinda freaked him out now. It was making him doubt himself. And it was making him nervous

And Caleb hated being nervous.

"Fine. Let's go."

_:+:_

"Say it again." Caleb whispered hoarsely against her ear, rubbing his hands all over her back.

"No." Hanna giggled, walking to the kitchen to put her plate away.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason."

Hanna rolled her eyes, knowing that he wouldn't give up. Standing on the tip of her toes, she placed both her hands on his shoulders before whispering

"Dong Po."

Caleb bit his lip, There was just something about the way she said it. The way the words escaped her mouth. The way they almost made a shiver go up his spine. It was just something about the way it sounded, soft, sexy. Almost Hanna-like.

And if there was one thing that could make him go crazy in this world, It was definitely Hanna.

Caleb sighed, reaching into his pocket, just for a second before shaking the thought out of his mind.

No, not right now.

It wasn't time yet.

_:+:_

"Princess." Caleb groaned as she placed a series of hot kisses along his neck.

Gripping her waist tightly, Caleb flipped them so that he was on top before he pressed his lips against his, a single thought in his mind.

No way he was going to be able to do it tonight.

No way.

Absolutely. No. Fucking. Way.

_:+:_

Caleb sighed as he glanced at the clock. It was five am. And the blonde next to him was fast asleep. Her head resting against his chest, he could hear her deep intake of breath. The occasional movement of her leg.

Toying with a strand of her hair, Caleb stared at the plain white ceiling. He had failed. Not actually failed, but still. He wanted to give Hanna a perfect night. He wanted to end it on the perfect note. He wanted Hanna.

He wanted Hanna for the rest of his life.

He wanted to wake up to her everyday, for her to be the first thing he saw everyday. He wanted to be with her. Not necessarily physically, but emotionally. He wanted to have a big fat wedding with her, have kids with her, and grow old with her. He wanted to spend his entire life with her, and that was something he couldn't wait to do.

He didn't just want her, he needed her. She somehow made his life complete, made him whole. He couldn't imagine his life without her. And he didn't want to either.

He loved her. More than he's loved anyone before. She's the first person hes had a connection too.

A connection he wants to preserve.

Slowly shifting, Caleb got up from the bed, careful not to wake up Hanna as the wheels in his brain started to formulate a plan.

_:+:_

Hanna reached over to the left side of the bed, finding it empty. Rubbing her eyes, Hanna glanced at the clock.

Groaning. Hanna turned over to her other side, shutting her eyes tightly, not taking in the sight in front of her.

They were hardly shut for a second – before they fluttered open again.

Taking in the sight in front of her, Hanna gasped, sitting up. She pinched herself, trying to see whether it was a dream, for,

There was Caleb, on one knee, holding out a ring.

"Caleb…" Hanna muttered, surprised. Butterflies forming in her stomach, her palms sweating, Hanna knew what was coming next.

Caleb took a deep breath. For the past hour, he had been waiting for her to get up.

He wanted to be the first sight she saw when she woke up.

Biting his lip, Caleb started to stammer before stopping.

Taking a minute. He gathered up all of his courage, picturing them together for the rest of their lives before blurting out,

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Caleb took another deep breath,

"Ever since I met you, I had a connection to you. A connection I've never felt with anyone before. When I'm with you, it's like I'm in heaven. I honestly don't get how I even stood a chance with you. And I love you. And I love everything about you. I love the little kink in your eyebrow you get when you're mad. I love the way fiddle with your fingers when you're nervous. I love the way you scrunch up your nose when you're not happy, I love the way I can hear you breathing in the night while you're asleep. I love the way I can read your mind, and how you tell me everything without missing a beat. I love the fact that when your sad all you want is to cuddle up against me. I love all of you Hanna, the funny you, the dumb you, the insecure you and the romantic you. I never really believed in love at first sight or soulmates until I met you. When I saw you on that hospital bed Hanna, something changed. And then the first time I kissed you, It changed even more, and ever since then, I knew. I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

Caleb stopped, and gulped before he finished,

"I need you in my life Hanna. I can't imagine it without you. And I don't want to, So…" Caleb pushed the ring slightly forward before saying,

"Will you marry me?"

Hanna laughed, bursting into tears. Scrambling out of bed, she launched herself into his arms before screaming,

"Yes."

Caleb smiled. Kissing her passionately, he never wanted to let go

And he had a feeling, he was never going to.

* * *

_It's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares, baby  
I think I wanna marry you_

_- Marry You. Bruno Mars._

* * *

**A/N: Loved it? Hated it? Tell meeeeeee. Review :)))))**

**And Favorite**

**And Follow**

**And Reeeevvviiiieeewww.**

**I'll try to update sooner, but dont count on it.**

**K, I'm gonna go curl up into a ball and just fall asleep now**

**XOXO**

**Bagilia**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is it guys.**

**The final chapter.**

**The last one.**

**PLEASE READ THIS :)) **

**So, those of you guys who read New Hope get that I always acknowledge the people who really helped/motivated me in the story**

**So,**

**Merrlllyyyynnnnn- Thanks kiddo :) You always manage to make my day with your super reviews.**

**Pll. katie- C'mon, you know how much you helped, if not, then again, Thank you :) You really helped. A lot. And plus, your review :3**

**Ayoungnovelist- The fact that you take the time to review each and every one of my stories is just overwhelming :') And that the fact that you love them is even more overwhelming**

**Msalv- Every. Single. Chapter! Your views and reviews and motivation mean so much to me, and just the fact that you are enjoying the story makes me feel happy**

**Pretty. Little. Ashwee. 11- I look forward to your comments on every single one of my chapters! They mean so much to me.**

**Tvfreak13- Just the fact that you hate AU stories, but still read mine, just makes me feel over the moon :) **

**Treaanne- I love your reviews. :) They make me feel so happy**

**TheGodOfAllGods- Although you didn't do much for this story, you still were an amazing friend who was there for me :) **

**ImNotTheAmPin- The helpful friend :) Credits + Spoby part in this chapter, only for youuuu. Watch me insult you in my broken Kannada now. *cough* showoff *cough***

**All the people who favorite/followed the story.**

**All the guests who reviewed :')**

**I will not be expanding this :') It's served its purpose. So, without further ado, **

**I present to you,**

***drumroll***

**The Last and Final Chapter of 'A Broken Wrist'**

**Reeevvviiiieeeewww.**

* * *

_We have choices to make__  
We have promises that we can't break  
There is nothing left to lose  
So hold on to me  
I'll hold on to you  
- Allie Moss. Corner._

* * *

They say that your wedding day is one of the most important days of your life. It's the day when you take on life, take on love. So you get dressed up. You find the perfect clothes; you get the perfect hair, and the perfect shoes. It's the day you actually begin your life, you begin your life with someone who you love so much that it even hurts. You become responsible for that someone; promise to look after them, and to stick by their side.

You promise to love them, no matter what.

_:+:_

Hanna took a deep breath. She stared at her reflection in the full length mirror. She had to admit it, she looked good. They had done such a fabulous job on the dress. After weeks of hounding them, screaming, and death threats, she finally had the perfect dress. The perfect strapless dress, showing off all her curves in the right places, with the perfect soft hand embroidery work, and the perfect layering.

It was the perfect wedding dress.

As much as she looked forward for this day, right now, she couldn't help but feel nervous. In less than an hour, she's gonna have to walk down that aisle, in front of hundreds of people.

In less than hour, she was going to be married.

And in less than a day, she was going to be on her honeymoon.

Tearing her gaze away from her reflection, Hanna caught sight of Spencer in the mirror.

Turning around, she offered her friend a small smile.

Spencer leaned against the wall, "You look absolutely stunning."

"I know." Hanna replied.

"Are you nervous?"

Hanna let out a small chuckle before saying, "It's my wedding day, how could I not be nervous?"

_:+:_

Caleb sat impatiently, tapping his foot on the floor, his best friend, Toby sitting next to him.

Toby had sat with Caleb in utter silence for the past fifteen minutes. The only things that could be heard were the occasional murmurs outside and the consistent tapping of Caleb's shoe against the hardwood floor.

Clearing his throat, Toby opened his mouth,

"You nervous?"

Caleb crossed his hands, "A little bit."

"Are you sure about this?"

Caleb took a minute, his thought flow running. Somehow, his life seemed to be complete with Hanna.

"Yeah. I am."

_:+:_

Spencer glanced at the clock. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Hanna,

"It's time."

She got up, swiftly, taking care not to trip over her deep red dress. Walking towards the door, She paused, turning around, finding Hanna standing in front of the mirror, her eyes tightly closed.

"Hanna?"

Hanna pursed her lips, "I just need a minute."

Spencer walked back to her friend. Placing a hand of her shoulder, She softly said,

"You don't have to do this, you know, if you're not ready."

Hanna shook her head, "It's not that. It's just, I'm getting married."

Spencer offered her friend a small smile, "I know."

Hanna took a deep breath. Straightening out her dress, she sighed.

"Okay. Let's go."

_:+:_

Hanna took a deep breath, blocking out everything as she entered the hall. Her gaze immediately goes to the crowd, and for a second, she doesn't feel so comfortable.

Trying to distract herself, she finds herself shifting her gaze to Caleb, who's watching her every move, biting down on his lip, ravishing the sight of her.

He's never seen her look more breathtaking, more beautiful. She's wearing a strapless long dress, simple, but yet so elegant, so sensual, almost angel-like. For the first few seconds, he almost forgets to breathe; he can't help but smile infectiously, for he had found the girl of his dreams.

Hanna soon makes her way up the aisle, smiling as big as Caleb.

She soon finds herself standing less than two feet away from him, so close him that she can smell his cologne.

Standing in front of each other, the two of them are lost in their own world. It's like everyone around them doesn't exist anymore, that it's just the two of them in the world.

_:+:_

"Do you take Hanna to be your lawful wedded wife to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

The minister's words echoed across the room. Caleb smiled,

"I do."

"Do you take Caleb to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and behold from this day on, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Biting down on her lower lip, Hanna flashed her pearly white teeth,

"I do."

_:+:_

Hanna was lost in Caleb's eyes for most of the service, only breaking when she hears her name – that too only for a second. There was something about the way he looked at her. It offered her a sense of comfort, warmth, love. It gave her happiness.

She jerks when he suddenly feels his hand on hers, and realizes that it's already time for the rings. That wave of electricity passing through her skin isn't lost, it's as strong as ever, and she has a feeling that it's never going to fade away.

For her, it seems like just yesterday when she walked into the hospital, and stared into his chocolate brown eyes and fell in love with him.

But thing was, that every time she looked into his eyes, she found herself falling in love with him all over again.

As she places the ring on his finger, she can't help take a deep breath, this was it, and in less than a few minutes they were going to get married.

In less than fifteen, she was going to married, she was going be accountable for someone, and she was going to start a new life.

She was going to begin her life.

And she couldn't wait too.

_:+:_

Caleb tapped his foot nervously. This was it. Just another few more seconds. He began to countdown, waiting for the minister's final words.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Blocking out everything around him, Caleb took a step closer to Hanna, his eyes fluttering down to hers. His lips capturing hers in one swift moment, instantly cutting them off from the world. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he felt the silky soft material of her dress against his hand. Loosening his grip from around her waist, he pulled away from the kiss, his breath heavy.

"I love you."

Hanna smiled, "I love you too."

_:+:_

Spencer smiled as she looked at her best friend. She looked so happy, she practically radiated happiness. She sighed, grabbing a champagne flute.

"Hi." Spencer jumped at the voice next to her, glancing at the man standing next to her.

"I'm Toby."

Spencer bit down on her lip. She had heard about him, from Hanna. Caleb's hot best friend, and she had to agree.

He was hot. Too hot to pass up on.

"I'm Spencer." She smiled.

_:+:_

"We're married." Hanna giggled, her arms looped around Caleb's neck, moving ever- so slightly with the music. Somehow, she didn't feel that different as she thought she would.

"Is that a bad thing?" Caleb asked, jokingly.

Hanna shook her head, "No. It's just so surreal. And amazing."

"I know." Caleb laughed, bringing her head up to hers, kissing her softly, passionately. His tongue flicked at her lips begging for entrance. Opening her mouth slightly, Hanna let out a soft moan the moment their tongues collided, meshing together as one.

Breaking away from the kiss, Hanna rested her forehead against Caleb's, her breath heavy.

His fingers running up and down her back, Caleb couldn't help but mutter,

"I can't wait for our honeymoon."

Hanna giggled, swatting him on his shoulder. Him and his dirty little thoughts. Not that she was complaining, though.

Caleb chucked, before muttering,

"You look amazing."

Caleb paused, actually that was understatement. She looked absolutely stunning. Words couldn't even describe how she looked right now. And when she would smile, which was all the time, it would just bring out more of her inner beauty, making her look more beautiful than ever.

Hanna blushed, before opening her mouth,

"Thanks. You don't look half bad yourself."

Caleb smirked, "Really? You aren't going to lecture me about how my tie doesn't go with my eye color or something like that?"

Hanna giggled, she loved the way he knew her so well, and knew what she was thinking.

"No, you look very….." Hanna paused as to find the right word. Leaning up, she whispered in Caleb's ear

"….Sexy."

Caleb groaned, she always did this. She would tease him, and then claim that she had done nothing of that sort. It was one the things about her that drove him crazy.

Tightening his grip around her tiny waist, he said,

"You will be the death of me, Hanna Marin."

Without skipping a beat, Hanna opened her mouth,

"Rivers."

"What?" Caleb was confused.

Hanna bit down on her lip, "It's Hanna Marin-Rivers now. We're married, remember?"

Caleb smiled, crashing his lips onto hers.

As if he would ever forget this day. It was perfect. She was perfect, everything in the world was perfect now. He had everything, everything he could possibly ask for. He had her, and he was pretty sure that he was never going to lose her.

He never wanted to either.

_:+:_

At the end of the day, it doesn't matter whether you have a big wedding or not. It doesn't matter whether the flowers are the right color or whether the church isn't what you expected. At the end of the day, it comes down to the person standing next to you. The person who is going to love you, and cherish you for the rest of your life. That's all that matters, nothing else.

* * *

_Today's the day my life begins. All my life I've been just me. Just a smart mouth kid. Today I become a man. Today I become a husband. Today I become accountable to someone other than myself. Today I become accountable to you. To our future. To all the possibilities that a marriage has to offer. Together, no matter what happens, I'll be ready. For anything. For everything. To take on life, to take on love. To take on possibility and responsibility. Today, our life together begins. And I for one can't wait._

_- Alex Karev. Grey's Anatomy._

* * *

**A/N: That's it. The End**

**Review**

**:)**

**P.S-ImNotTheAmPin designed the wedding dress, one day, hopefully, she'll design mine...? Anyways, credits go to her for the Wedding Dress,**


End file.
